shame
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: “Today's the day he turned away, turned his back and walked away”


**Hi! I'm back! From my holiday and I thought I'd treat you to a oneshot!**

**Based after 'The Chokes' or 'Sammy The Crab' how come it's got two names? meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh, sadly – but two great men do :D and well know who they are.**

**--**

Rain spilled from the skies, hurtling at the ground at racing speeds splashing the floor and soaking the legs of the pedestrians hurrying about below attempting to shelter from the sudden downpour. Wind whistled about, sending leaves and various other objects about. The hairs of each pedestrian stuck to their faces, un-equipped with rain protection, and the water cascaded down their summer clad bodies, sending chills down each of the persons and in turn probably giving each of them a cold – although science does say that colds are passed around bye sneezing and the sharing of germs.  
All of this, the weather and the health risks, registered to all the pedestrians – all but one who was walking down the street, the opposite side to practically all the others, wearing the thinnest material t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans and bright coloured addidas trainers, all items were soaked through and now were useless to the person wearing them, who was now shivering.

Vince Noir had been walking for half an hour; a bag was lazily slung over his back holding all his necessary items, clothes for another day or two, a wash bag and some essential hair items. He stopped, and looked up at the sky allowing the rain to hammer down onto his faces, changing his face into some kind of black lake as his eyeliner ran and smudged all over.

"Typical British weather." He mumbled to himself before looking down at his feet, kicking an innocent by-standing stone and continuing his journey. His journey away from the Nabootique, away from Bollo, away from Naboo, away from Howard.  
He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't sit back and act like a bitch, he couldn't walk all over Howard anymore that what he already had done – the damage had already been caused, Vince was almost like a hurricane destroying everything in his path and in this case he was destroying his and Howard's friendship and leaving it in tatters.  
Ever since the 'blast – fast' commercial, Howard had been down, depressed – ashamed and embarrassed and Vince just sat back and laughed, laughed at Howard every time he saw him, laughed every time the commercial played, made Howard watch it on YouTube, he humiliated Howard over and over again – and It destroyed him inside to see what he was doing to his 'best friend'.  
He carried on his walk, splashing through puddles, making the blue and yellow of his trainers a dirty brown, but he didn't care all he cared about was Howard but he knew he couldn't turn back.

He turned his head to his left, absorbing his surroundings familiarizing himself with the area he had walked into – his face reflected in a shop window beholding several different television screens each showing the commercial which made him 'laugh' so much, but this time it made him cry, the tears poured down his face thick and fast although was un-noticed by other people through the sheer amount of rain.

He turned on his heel and ran, diving in and out of passing people, splashing the water below his feet, stumbling and slipping over countless times but always getting back up and running further and further away from the place he didn't want to be, that was when he was knocked completely of his feet as he crashed into someone sending them both to the wet floor.

"I'm so sorry." Vince stammered, rubbing his head as he stood up, he held out a hand for the person he'd ran into.

"No problems, why was you running?" The other person asked, taking the outstretched hand and hoisting himself up.

"I was running from something."

"Problems?"

"Yes, look I've got to go." Vince spluttered.

"You shouldn't run from your problems." The other person spoke – the voice was male and spoke with a Yorkshire accent.

"I – Howard?" Vince asked shocked, as his vision came into focus and he saw who he'd ran into.

"Hello, little man."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Howard I've gotta go." Vince spoke, releasing Howard's hand and running off into the rain, Howard just stood and watched as his friend ran off.

_Today's the day he turned away, turned his back and walked away_


End file.
